Goldenflight
|-| ♥ Biography ♥ = Goldenflight is a fluffy golden, tabby she cat. The orange is along her back and her tail. The color of her fur between the rings on her tail changes to white where at the end of her tail is a mixture of light orange and white fur. She has bright green eyes like emeralds. She is a fun, spunky cat that tries to make lots of friends. She can mostly be found on the wiki chat but sometimes you can spot her lurking at the BlogClan website. She is running for Senior Warrior on her second Clannaversairy on October 28, 2017. She joined before Icy surprisingly. Also a fun fact is that she lives about an hour away from Flo. There are a lot more fun facts on the Trivia page. Her friends are Wavepaw, Sundance (Sunny), Icepaw (Iceflower), Flowerkit,Flo and many more that will be added. |-| ♥ On the Blog ♥ = Info will be added later |-| ♥ Trivia ♥ = ♥ Her birthday is December 4 ♥ Her sister is Tinyspots ♥ Her brother is Jaggedclaw ♥ She has 2 step-siblings ♥ She hates/loves school ♥ Wants 2 cakes for her birthday ♥ Can't wait for the warrior cat movie to come out ♥ Loves Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts ♥Is a HUGE fan of GMM/Rhett and Link ♥Clannaversairy is October 28, 2015 ♥Would like to be able to meet people from BC ♥Wishes she could draw better ♥Likes to procrastinate ♥Loves doing Track ♥Once jumped a 15-footer but didn't count because she fell slightly backwards ♥The 15-footer was still her best jump at 14 feet 3 inches (freshman year) ♥Her best jump was 14 feet 5 inches (sophomore year) ♥Is angry for not making States as a freshman ♥Made States as a Sophomore for long jump and triple jump as a sophomore ♥Moved in the summer of 2017 and again in the spring of 2018 ♥Is on a mission to binge watch every single episode of GMM ♥Loves to eat anything chocolate ♥Will turn 17 this year ♥Her favorite holiday is Christmas ♥Her least favorite holiday is Thanksgiving ♥She wishes she still had her dog ♥She wishes she could redo her entire life so she could join BC earlier ♥Likes Marvel movies ♥Is meh towards DC movies ♥Likes practically any movie that used to be a book about animals because she has most likely had read it in the past ♥Likes LOTR and the Hobbit ♥Thinks she should be studying right now instead of editing her page. ♥Likes to color instead of draw online. ♥Thinks the banning game thread is the best thread. ♥Wonders when the last time she edited this page. ♥Wants to start campaigning to become a Senior Warrior sometime ♥Is shipped with Sunny from Fallenpaws post on BC site ♥Ship name: Sunnyflight ♥Became Lactose Intolerant in the Fall of 2017 ♥Can't even eat butter without consequences ♥Eats high end quality ice cream that has no lactose (yay me) |-| ♥ Quotes ♥ = Quotes from others: *Sunny(Sundance1) "I AM BETTER THAN THE CHEESE BETWEEN MY TOES" *Stoatie, "^EATS SHARPIES^" *Wollow, "*KILLS ALL PAINT INGREDIENTS AND ART SUPPLIES*" Goldenflight Quotes: *Constantly uses the ":P" face *Overuses the "xD" face *ALWAYS says, "HI WINNIEPOO!" Whenever Winnie comes on or Goldenflight sees him on *ALWAYS says, "HI EMBIXY!" Whenever Goldenflight feels like saying it *ALWAYS says, "HI WAVEY!" Whenever Goldenflight feels like saying it *Sometimes says, "Hi Goldie or HI TWINY!" When Goldi comes onto chat *NEVER says, "Hi tiny" "or hi sis" whenever Tiny is on because Goldenflight is mean *Sometimes calls Willow, Wollow *"I DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE A FRENCH FRY!!!!!!!!!" |-| ♥ Rp Characters ♥ = Alive: Cherrypaw-BlogClan Russetbreeze-MarshClan Fernkit-MarshClan Fire-Dusk Syndicate Bramble-Dusk Syndicate Nightflare-Anarchy Steppy's rp Dead: NONE BECAUSE Goldenflight IS TOO NICE TO BE SO MEAN AS TO KILL INNOCENT KITTY CATS! |-| ♥ Gallery ♥ = Some pictures Goldenflight.png|A drawing I made of myself Mainecoon.jpg|Image I used to base my drawing off of Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Roleplay Category:Shipped Category:Mentor Category:Fading Futures Roleplay